


Brief Candles

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, New Who, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written upon seeing the last three episodes of the first season of New Who.</p><p>With thanks to Mr Davies, Mr Cornell, and most especially to Mr Eccleston.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brief Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Written upon seeing the last three episodes of the first season of New Who.
> 
> With thanks to Mr Davies, Mr Cornell, and most especially to Mr Eccleston.

  


Brief candles burn  
So bright and hot and fierce  
In deepest indigo and lambent, coruscating gold.

To live beyond the end of all  
Merlin and Odysseus, Melchizedek,  
The Wanderer who would right wrongs --

Now only -- last and one -- Alone

But not alone, for Koschei's heart  
Lies safe - a glowing coal, a spark - the soul serene  
In indigo; in casket-ship enshrined.

And less alone: discovered,  
Re-rooted by a Rose,  
Both kissed by grace.

Accompanied through air and ice,  
Uncaring Time and fervent fire  
Brief and ageless candles burn

To light the way for hope  
And love  
And life.

\-- 9 Jan 2006


End file.
